1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valet parking and more particularly, to valet parking envelopes, which prevent the misplacement of keys for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valet parking requires that the keys of a vehicle be associated with a vehicle and a location in which the vehicle is parked. Valet parking is done in a variety of ways, but it is not uncommon for a vehicle owner to hand over their keys to a valet driver at the entrance of a complex. The valet driver parks the vehicle and some how associates the keys with a vehicle. When the vehicle owner wants their vehicle back, someone from the valet company gives the keys back to the owner of the vehicle. However, it appears that the prior art lacks any foolproof method of ensuring that the keys get associated with the proper vehicle and the vehicle is associated with the rightful owner.
One such association is the use of a segmented tag. The tag includes three subsections: (1) a tag which gets affixed to the vehicle's rear view mirror, (2) a portion which is fastened to the keys, and (3) a receipt which is handed to the vehicle's owner. The tag lacks any identification of the vehicle's owner. The tag lacks any identification for damage on the vehicle. There is a risk of the key becoming disassociated from the identification tag. The keys are then placed upon a wall comprising a plurality of hooks, whereby the attendant is required to search through the multiple sets of keys to find the set of keys associated with the provided receipt.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a valet parking envelope, which ensures that vehicle keys are associated with the vehicle and the vehicle is associated with the owner.